Revenge a la Moon
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Darien and Serena attend a party but his friends tease him for dating someone like Serena. Can a certain blonde heroine help make things better?


**AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with a new fanfic! This can be read as the sequel to Revenge a la Tuxie, or as a separate story. Hope you enjoy. Just a quick clarification for this fanfic: Serena is 18 and Darien is 22.**

Serena stared lovingly at her new boyfriend of a couple of months. After their shared kiss the secrets had unraveled like a ball of yarn. Serena had quickly confessed that she knew Darien's secret of being Tuxedo Mask and how she had secretly had a crush on him since they met as well. Darien also confessed his love for the blonde and assured her that he wasn't just messing around with her emotions, a fear that had been previously prevalent on her mind. Serena had then right away shared that she was Sailor Moon and Darien couldn't be happier that the two girls he was attracted two were the same person. This was much to Serena's happiness as well. That being all said, the two of them had then engaged in going on a date and ever since the two of them had been inseparable other than the time they spent at their respective schools. Of course her parents still didn't know she was dating him but she would introduce him when the time was right. After all, he was four years older than her. Darien moved beneath her and she shifted in his arms so that she could see his face. He smiled down at her and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Serena," he said softly. "Would you like to go to this party with me tomorrow night? I know it's last minute but I wasn't sure I should ask you to come since it is a college party. I know that your parents wouldn't approve of me taking you even though I've never met them… I want to make a good impression on them. Plus I wasn't sure I was even going to go," he paused realizing he hadn't given her the chance to respond. She smiled warmly as her face lit up.

"I'd love to go with you Dare," she said as she lifted her head and claimed his lips in a quick kiss.

Darien hesitated a moment longer after she lowered her body back unto his chest. Then he spoke. "Great. Just don't tell your parents," he joked, knowing very well that she hadn't planned on doing so.

Serena giggled before she got up off the couch. "I got to go find something to wear. What time will you pick me up for?" she asked as she grabbed her purse and coat in a hurry.

"Let's say 8 o'clock. I can pick you up at your place a few houses down if that helps?"

Serena nodded enthusiastically. He knew she loved the mysteriousness and sneaking around their relationship elicited. She rushed back to his side and kissed him once more before hurrying out the door. "See you then!" she called over her shoulder as the door closed and Darien sat there wishing he hadn't told her quite so early in the evening as now he felt empty without her and had a desperate need to feel her against him.

The next day passed quickly and before either of them knew it Serena was rushing out her front door in an attempt that her father didn't see her leaving the house. Luckily for her, he hadn't. She didn't want to explain why she was leaving the house so late or where she was going. She had however left a note telling them that she was spending the night with Molly, her best friend. Still, she lied much better on paper than in person. She didn't know if her father would believe her if she had to lie right in front of him.

The only flaw in her plan was that she wasn't going to Molly's at all that night. Not even after the party. She had wanted to spend the night at Darien's all this time they had been dating, but she had been too shy to ask and he had been too respectable to even bring up the topic. Of course that didn't mean that anything would happen between them other than hours of kissing and cuddling together and falling asleep in each other's arms but still, she couldn't be more excited. Her first college party and a night filled with the man she loved.

She sighed dreamily before she remembered why she was standing outside her front door and quickly walked down the street to where she could see Darien's parked dark red convertible. He was waiting inside the car when she opened the passenger door and stepped inside the leather interior car. The hood was up despite the cool autumn weather. He smiled at her and moved his body in his seat so that he could kiss her in greeting. She kissed him back before he moved away and she put on her seatbelt and closed the door.

"I would have opened your door for you," he said hurriedly. "But I didn't want to risk your parents seeing me."

Serena nodded understandably. "No worries. That was a good idea."

The two drove to the party in relative silence other than polite small talk about their day. Once parked again, Darien made his way to her door and opened it for her like a true gentleman. She stepped outside and the moonlight casted a radiant glow on her. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a single high pony tail along the back of her head and wore a knee length black leather coat. His mind wondered longingly to know what she had on under that trench coat. He sighed and then realized he was staring so he shifted his gaze to her watching eyes. He didn't want to send his bunny running.

"You look beautiful," he said quickly as he stared into her eyes. She blushed a little and thanked him softly before grabbing his hand. He held it for a moment before subtly dropping it and draping his arm around her waist. It was a college party after all. He couldn't blame her for not knowing better but he didn't want to come off looking lame; he wanted to impress his fellow med peers and he didn't want her to be embarrassed either.

They entered the dorm house this way and were greeted by a roomful of partying guys and girls in their early twenties. The loud music and the smell of warm bodies and alcohol pierced them strongly yet they continued inside. Some random person greeted them overly excitedly and then moved on to the next couple entering the dorm house. Darien pulled Serena off to the side beside the pile of coats.

"May I take your coat?" he asked, once again eyes falling down to the mystery behind the coat.

Serena's face scrunched with worry before she gingerly undid the front buttons and pulled off her coat. He knew she was watching his every move to see whether or not she had dressed appropriately for the party based on his expressions. So when she removed her coat Darien did his best not to show his sudden disappointment. There she stood wearing a light pink pleated skirt that reached just above her knees and a short sleeved matching wrinkly button up blouse with all its buttons done up. He loved the girl before him but he couldn't help but be a little let down that her outfit hadn't been sexier. Then again, he didn't care about that stuff when it came to his Serena so why was it bothering him now? Was it because all these people would judge him for bringing a clearly younger girl to their party? After all he would have to spend day after day with them for many years to come throughout their schooling. He knew he couldn't hold a face with no expression for much longer, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So his eyes rose to hers and he simply smiled encouragingly.

"You look really nice," he said truthfully and hoped she wouldn't pick up on the alternative meaning to his phrase. She really did look nice, just not sexy or college party worthy if he was being honest. She smiled back, glad as she exhaled in relief, and then grabbed his hand once again, pulling him into the sea of people.

After some time had passed Serena insisted she needed to use the bathroom and left him to go find it. Darien made his way to the punch bowl to grab a cup before Serena came back. He had made her promise not to drink any despite feeling like a nagging father as he did so. She hadn't seemed bothered by it and had simply agreed with him. He didn't want to entice her by drinking a cup in front of her. Just as he took his first sip some guys he recognized from some of his medical classes came up to him and greeted him in an exaggerated manly way. Darien didn't comment on their excessive behavior but smiled at them with a hidden laugh on his lips.

"You came!" one of them said through slightly slurred speech. "We didn't think you would."

"Yeah," Darien said simply and his eyes drifted to look for Serena.

"You came with that blonde chick didn't you?" the other guy asked, catching Darien's attention and he turned back to face them.

"Yes," he said, his eyes lighting up without him meaning to. "Her name is Serena."

"A little young no?" the first guy commented.

"You dog," commented the second guy.

Darien shrugged. "We've known each other for years now. I finally made my move a month ago."

The two guys weren't listening in their drunken state. "You should have dressed her up better," one said. "She looks like she's sixteen in that outfit. She could've looked much older if she'd just dressed differently. Nice body and all," the other slurred.

Darien could feel his blood rising but remained calm. He didn't know if his sudden anger was because of the comments the guys were making about his precious girlfriend, or if it was simply because he agreed with them that she should have dressed differently so that she wouldn't have stood out so much. Either way he pushed past them without saying anything. Just as he had moved away he felt a hand on his arm and he stopped, turning around.

"Serena," Darien said and his anger subsided seeing her saddened face. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concern on his own face at the sight of hers.

Serena inhaled and her eyes welled up with tears. "Is it true?" she asked softly, not caring that they were in the middle of the room surrounded by dancing and intoxicated couples nor that she was at a college party and she had tears in her eyes. Darien frowned with worry creeping over his face. Had she overheard their comments? He pulled her close and sweetly stroked her upper cheek just below her eye.

"Is what true?" he asked, hoping very much she hadn't overheard. He didn't want her to feel bad or be embarrassed.

Serena let out a soft tear filled, "That I'm dressed like a joke for this party?"

Darien sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground. He couldn't bear to see the hurt on her face. "You look great," he said but avoided the question.

He could hear Serena sniff a few times, trying to hold back her tears. He couldn't stand not looking at her anymore and met her teary eyes. He had to be honest or else she would be more hurt and worse mad at him later. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled her away from the middle of the crowd. Once on the side of the room, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and stared down at her lovingly.

"It doesn't matter what you wore," he said the words softly, realizing as he said them that he truly meant them. "Just that we are here together and that you agreed to be here with me."

"But but…" Serena mumbled through a welled up voice. "You would have preferred if I had dressed more…" she paused and shifted her gaze embarrassed. "… sexily," she finished.

Darien realized his mistake a moment later after not saying anything when she abruptly left him running and crying as she merged into the sea of people and he lost her. He sighed, deeply upset with himself that he hadn't reassured her that he didn't care, and ever more upset as he realized he couldn't have said no to that statement. He hated that it bothered him so but he was only human after all. He was happier that she had come with him than if he had had to be here alone, but he still desired a more adult look from her if he was being honest with himself. He went after her and tried to find her but he couldn't. After quite some time, he began to get worried as to where she was. College parties were not safe after all and he just hoped that she had stuck to their deal of her not touching the fowl beverage.

Suddenly there was a silencing hush that fell over the entire crowd causing all noise to stop including the DJ who had been providing the music. Then voices started whispering both male and female. Darien, completely dumbfounded on what had caused this sudden reaction, turned around to see Sailor Moon strutting haughtily towards him. The look in her eyes showed she had a mission. He gulped feeling an all too familiar situation arising.

Everyone watched as she walked through the crowd. With her enhanced physical body she looked much older than normal and with her form fitting bodice and her mini skirt that showed off her long milky legs, she captured all the male's eyes at the party. She smiled mischievously when their eyes met but she didn't subdue the act as she reached his side and placed her gloved fingers on his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt before running them upwards to meet his neck. Pulling him down towards her she kissed him passionately on the lips. Darien smiled beneath the kiss at her antics. She sure was the best girlfriend ever. He wanted to tell her that she hadn't needed to do this, but fell silent against her soft lips and loving kisses. They kissed each other and the minutes flew by them completely oblivious to the crowd around them. It was only when the music started to play again that they realized they had an audience. Sailor Moon pulled away but their faces remained very close.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Darien's eyes opened at her words and met her starry eyes. "I love you too," he whispered back before claiming her lips once again in a short kiss.

The couple smiled at each other before Sailor Moon made an exit so that Serena could return to the party. Darien stood there utterly in love with the blonde. He loved her so much and wouldn't change anything about her even if his peers didn't approve. He more than approved and that was all that mattered. Granted the first time they said that they loved each other probably could have been under more romantic circumstances than a college party but the memories of how they would both do anything to make the other happy had resonated too strongly to ignore. Serena was by his side and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. She giggled softly.

"You know you didn't need to do that," he said as he stared into her eyes.

She shrugged. "I overreacted before. I just wanted so badly to impress your friends because I am younger and so less sophisticated than you are. I wanted to make you happy," she said through a smile. "And now no one can make fun of you based on who you are with."

Darien smiled back at her. "Either way," he breathed against her skin. "I'm proud you are here with me."

Serena hugged him close before the couple kissed each other soundly. Neither cared that they had just kissed in other personas and neither cared what the people at this party thought. They just melted into each other's arms.

Serena pulled away after some time and stared into his eyes. "Can I spend the night with you?" she asked shyly, her voice low despite the noise around them.

Darien smiled. "Of course, there is nothing I would prefer," he said before putting his arm around her and leaving the party.

**Later on...**

"Darien," Serena said softly once they were back at his place lying together on the couch.

"Hmm?" he replied as he kissed the top of her head breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Thanks for understanding about me not being ready."

Darien gave her a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about that. I'm just glad I get to hold you all night long."

Serena smiled. "One day…" she said through a yawn as she snuggled up into his chest. "And I'll be wearing a white dress," she said slowly as if in a dreamlike state as she drifted off to sleep.

Darien smiled against her hair. One day. That sounded perfect to him.


End file.
